Christmas at France
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: The royal family are spending Christmas in Paris. About 6 years after EA, everyone's getting into the festive spirit. (b nice, this is my first EA story)
1. Chapter 1

The young, dark haired boy laughed merrily as he watched his sister attempt to push herself up off her snowy cushion. His cheeks were rosy from the cold winter air and his cloak swayed gently in the winter wind. His sister, who was trying to push herself up, seemed surprised, however with her brother's laughter that soon turned into a look of agitation.  
  
"Why did you do that Charles? Now I can't even stand up," the girl pouted and crossed her arms in front of herself as her brother beamed proudly at her, obviously proud of his accurate throwing arm. Her furry bonnet framed her young face that was now sporting a look of annoyance, as her brother Charles, dusted the remainder of snow from his hands.  
  
"That Nicole was for telling Albert de Montigue that I enjoyed playing dollies and having tea parties." Young Charles attempted to glare at his sister Nicole. Albert was 3 years older then he was and the two of them spent a great deal of time together whenever Albert accompanied his parents and two sisters to court. However, one day he found Albert and his other close friend Martyn le Carste, snickering in the main corridor. When he asked them what was so funny, they told him that Nicole had told Alice, Albert's youngest sister, that Charles enjoyed playing tea parties and dollies. It was an innocent remark from Nicole's point of view; however, it meant that the future King of France copped some serious teasing from his two best friends afterwards. Since then, Charles was able to set the record straight; however, Nicole deserved some serious pay back. When the two of them had first arrived at the family chateau, Charles rolled up a snowball and threw it at his twin sisters back. It wasn't a hard throw, but forceful enough to disrupt her balance and send her falling onto the fresh snow. He flashed back to the current situation and was surprised to hear his sister laughing.  
  
Nicole giggled gently at her brother's attempted glare, and flashed one of her innocent smiles. "Well," she said gently, "you do, don't you?"  
  
Charles scrunched up his face in disgust as he stepped closer to his sister and offer her his hand. Nicole looked at the hand then up at her brother, when suddenly a wicked thought flashed in her mind. As soon as Charles' hand was secure within hers, she gave a gentle tug and pulled him face first into the fresh snow beside her. She laughed as her snow faced brother rolled himself onto his back, utterly startled by the daring manoeuvre his twin had just managed to pull.  
  
"That, Princess was not very nice," he whispered between breaths as Nicole managed to kneel beside him. He wiped his face with his hand as his sister wiped away some of the crisp white snow that had stuck to his shirt.  
  
"I've seen you pull that stunt on Albert millions of times, and I so very much wanted to try it myself," she giggled as she placed a warm kiss on her brothers cheek. "I see that you didn't see that one coming." Charles nodded slowly as Nicole finally managed to push herself up. She fixed her violet dress that she had picked out especially for the occasion and adjusted her matching shawl. With that, she offered her mitten-covered hand to her brother, who had not moved once.  
  
Charles stared at the outstretched hand and then at the cheery face of his sister. "Nicole, are you not worried that I might apply that same move upon you?" Nicole's small hand remained there as she replied.  
  
"No, I'm not really Charles. You see, mother and father's carriage have just entered the gates and I don't believe that would enjoy seeing their son, this countries future King, rolling around in the wet snow with his sister. Do you?" The little girl shrugged her shoulders and kept her hand outstretched in her brother's direction.  
  
The young Prince contemplated this idea for a brief second then took a firm hold of his sister's hand. "Good point." Nicole pulled him gently to his feet as Nicole saw the door to the chateau open, spreading a warm light upon the two children outside. Charles fixed his black cloak as the twin's aunt, Baroness Jacqueline, stuck her head out. She smiled as she saw her nephew and niece, and the bits of snow that were noticeable all over their clothing.  
  
"Either you two have been caught in a two minute snow storm or you have been enjoying this fresh snow and not noticed how much of it is still all over you," Jacqueline giggled as the two children looked at one another and dusted off the extra snow on their clothes, "you little rascals."  
  
"Yes auntie, but as you and mother always say, at least no one was hurt," Charles offered his comment with an innocent smile, just as his sister had done before hand. Nicole and Jacqueline laughed as the young Prince put on his sad puppy dog look in a playful attempt to fix any trouble.  
  
Jacqueline shook her head and wandered out to the children. She ruffled the young Prince's hair as Charles grinned wildly at her. "I can see, Charles that you are going to become a wonderful King." Charles looked at her, slightly confused. His aunt continued with a smile upon her face, "when ever trouble happens you can always make things better by pulling that little puppy dog face."  
  
Charles laughed as soon as he began to understand the meaning of the comment, yet they were interrupted when Jacqueline's husband, Baron Laurent joined them outside. "Better enjoy it now, milord," he gestured to young Charles. "When you get older, sometimes that puppy dog face tends to change a little bit."  
  
"Change into what, Uncle Laurent?" Nicole was enchanted by her Uncle's comical perception of life, and whenever he made a comment such as that, the Princess knew that something funny was about to happen. Laurent was never a serious person around the children, and could sometime be as childish as an 8-year-old. However, he was also the Captain of France's Royal Guard, so around leaders and adults, he could become quite the opposite of how the children saw him.  
  
"Like this," and Laurent pulled an ugly face, causing his wife and the two children to start laughing. Nicole gripped at her sides, attempting to control her laughter as her Uncle screwed up his face once more, enticing more laughter from his audience.  
  
When they had calmed down a little bit, Charles looked up at his Uncle with a questioning look upon his face. "I won't really look like that, will I Uncle?"  
  
Laurent laughed at his nephew's innocent question and picked up the youngster, "no my boy, you have too much of your charming mother in you to end up like that." Laurent and Jacqueline laughed as they watched Charles let out a sigh of relief. Nicole giggled again as Charles was placed back onto the ground and rejoined her. Jacqueline was about to something more when a faint baby scream reached their ears. She heard her husband let out a pretend sigh as he realised what they had to do. She turned back to the children.  
  
"Are you two going to come in now? It's becoming awfully chilly out here and we don't want you to catch a cold," Jacqueline wrapped her cloak around herself even tighter as a gentle breeze blew past them. Laurent dashed back inside the chateau, but not before pulling another face at the children, who waved at him giggling.  
  
"No Aunt Jacqueline. We're going to wait for mother and father, Nicole said earlier that she saw them approaching the gate, so they are not that far away." Charles looked over at his twin, who nodded in agreement. "Also we'll wait for grandmamma and grandpapa."  
  
Jacqueline looked around when she heard the clicking of horse hooves, not too far off in the distance and smiled back down at the children. "Alright, but remember to keep warm, alright?"  
  
The children nodded and shot off as their aunt rushed back into the royal chateau. The four of them (five if you include Laurent and Jacqueline's baby) had arrived at the chateau 2 hours before the rest of the family. The twins had begged their parents to allow them to ride in their aunt and uncle's carriage, thinking about all the wonderful stories that their uncle would be telling about their father when the two of them grew up together. Of course, they never told their parent's about this. It was a very special time of the year for the royal family. Christmas had once again reached French shores, and the entire royal family was now embarking upon the annual trip to Paris. It was a day and a half trip, but one that was full of enjoyment and happiness for all embarking upon it.  
  
The twins did not have to wait long for the first of the three remaining carriages to pull up in front of the chateau. The driver hopped down from his seat and opened the door for the occupants inside. Their aunts, Paulette and Louise were the first to exit, followed closely by Louise's husband Maurice and their mother's childhood best friend, Gustave. Although not being direct family members, the four were the Crowned Princess's closest friends and had practically raised her after her father passed away when she was eight years old. To the Princess, they were family. Along with their belongings, they had brought with them a variety of foods from the de Barbarac manor. The young Prince and Princess grinned at one another excitedly as they imagined all the wonderfully foods that their dear aunties would create. Nicole loved being in the kitchen, and especially loved cooking little gingerbread men and decorating them with icing afterwards. Paulette always had some gingerbread dough prepared whenever Nicole was coming to the manor. It was something that Nicole cherished doing and giving them out to everybody at the end of the day was something that everybody looked forward to. Charles, on the other hand, wasn't really into cooking, instead opting to go out with Maurice and tend to the gardens and farm animals. Although his father was teaching him how to ride, Charles felt really grown up when he and Maurice rode around the manor yards, with the young Prince riding the pony that his mother had saved. The old mare was having trouble trying to deliver the foal, and when she eventually passed away, a young girl had been there to feed and care for the baby horse. Charles was able build fences and before the winter had arrived, he had even constructed a bird house for an old tree on the property all by himself. He wasn't able to get his hands dirty at the palace, so the manor, where the royal family visited twice a week, was a special retreat.  
  
"Oh there they are, our little darlings," Paulette cooed as she wandered up to the children, the others in close pursuit. The twins giggled as their aunts devoured them with hugs and kisses and gave each of them a honey lolly. Gustave helped the driver bring in some of the luggage and eventually the four of them had retreated to the chateau, unable to stand the wintry night air.  
  
Soon after, the second carriage rolled up in front of the two children, containing the twin's beloved grandparents. Although their mother wasn't too fond of the idea, the King and Queen spoilt their grandchildren shamelessly. They would buy the twins gifts and cancel all their important appointments for the day just to spend time with them. Also within the carriage was the great artist and tutor, Leonardo da Vinci. While exiting the carriage the three seemed to be engaged in a rather deep conversation, however when they saw the two children, it was soon abandoned.  
  
"Grandmamma! Grandpapa! Leonardo! You are finally here!" The twins cried out in excitement. They ran up to their grandparents, abandoning all royal protocol that they were supposed to be learning and greeted their loved ones. The King and Queen's faces immediately lit up as soon as they saw their little angels. Leonardo dashed to the young Prince and Princess engulfing them in a big bear hug.  
  
"It is good to see you two. How are you both?" Leonardo stood back up, smiling gently at his two pupils and young companions. The three embarked on many little adventures around the palace, many of which left Leonardo answering to the King. However, the twins were like a breath of fresh air for the old artist, who Prince Henry said, was a child in old mans clothing.  
  
"Very good, Leonardo," Charles chirped happily as Nicole giggled, obviously being tickled by the old mans beard. They had overheard their father tell their mother that Leonardo only trimmed his beard once every blue moon. When told of this, Leonardo gave one of his hearty laughs and replied that his beard only makes him look cuddlier, and offered camouflage whenever he was chasing after the young female courtiers in King Francis' court.  
  
"That's good to hear, you two. My goodness, it is quite cold out here, I think that I might head inside," Leonardo released the two children from his embrace and looked up at the sky, as if to predict an oncoming storm. The moon was particularly bright this evening, and it gave an unusual light to the world below.  
  
"Sir, where would you like this luggage placed?" One of the footmen stepped up behind Leonardo, carrying his easel and painting equipment.  
  
"Oh, follow me my boy. I am heading inside, so I can show you where to place it. And would you please be careful with that easel? If you break it, you will have to build me a new one," the young footman nodded his head rapidly as Leonardo gave him a deep stare. The old artist darted off in the direction of the cosy chateau, with the young footman, who was juggling the entire luggage, in close pursuit.  
  
"Oh dear, the poor boy looked terrified. I must tell Leonardo to take it easier on him, after all, it is his first trip with us," the twins once again spun around and found their grandparents standing behind them. Queen Marie stood shaking her head in defeat as they listened to old Leonardo order the boy around with his luggage.  
  
"No, no. Not over there, place the easel over there. Not there boy, on the other side of the stairs," the group could hear the old artist yelling at the young man, who, by the amount of yelling coming from the chateau, must have been absolutely terrified.  
  
"Oh well," the Queen tried to block out the events from the chateau by turning to her grandchildren, "and how about you two? I hope you haven't been causing any trouble." The young Prince and Princess smiled wildly at one another and then dashed into their grandmothers waiting embrace. "Hello my little darlings," she whispered gently as she kissed them both on the forehead. Her husband, who was once a serious and firm man when it came to his family, joined his wife with the giving and receiving of hugs. The King looked down at his grandchildren, and his gaze stopped at his grandson. Charles looked so much like his father, sometimes Francis felt as though he was looking down at his own son at that age. However, unlike his father, Charles was brought up with a different approach. Henry was only a baby when Francis ascended to France's throne, and therefore he had little time to spend with his infant son. Prince Henry therefore grew idle and bored, and took pleasure in abusing his privileges. He caused mischief and was a little terror, anxious to receive any kind of attention he could, from anyone. Francis sometimes regretted leaving his only child out of his life, but agreed that had things been different, Henry might not have met Danielle, who would change him into a wonderful man, and his perspective of life, love and the crown. His grandchildren, Charles and Nicole, where brought up purely by their parents hands. No nannies or carers were involved in the twin's upbringing, only family and friends. Henry and Danielle spent as much time as they could, when they were not dealing with royal affairs, with the children. Henry taught them both how to ride and was currently teaching Charles the fine art of archery, while Danielle took the children out on nature walks, where she taught them the names of animals and plants and introduced them to all sorts of different people. Along with the schooling that Leonardo was giving to the children 3 days a week, where they learnt science, English, history, mathematics and the arts through practical lessons, the twins where able to experience all sorts of different things. Painting, building and even learning musical instruments allowed them to embrace their talents and enhance their enthusiasm for life.  
  
King Francis picked up his delicate granddaughter and ruffled his grandson's unruly dark hair. "My boy, your hair's as unmanageable as your fathers." Francis chuckled to himself as Charles playful tried to swat away his hand. The four laughed as Charles hugged his grandfather once more.  
  
"Did you miss us, Grandpapa?" Little Nicole asked her grandfather as the four had settled down. "We went really fast in auntie and uncle carriage and we even passed a circus on the way." Nicole giggled as she remembered the old circus cart stuck on the side of the road. One of the wheels had managed to fall off, and the members of the circus were signalling to passes by. The children begged their aunt and uncle to stop and help them, and eventually, Laurent asked the driver to turn back. While Nicole and Charles were being entertained by the ring masters monkey, Laurent and a couple of guardsmen and circus workers help put the wheel back on and secure it. In less then an hour, both carriages where back on the rode, heading in separate directions.  
  
"That's wonderful sweetheart. However, speaking of your aunt and uncle, where are they?" King Francis looked around in hope of finding his daughter-in-laws sister and her husband.  
  
"They're inside, grandfather. They were trying to put baby Michelle to sleep last time I heard," Charles answered the King's question, as he watched his sister snuggle into their grandfather's warm embrace.  
  
"Are they alright? Did they have a nice trip up?" Queen Marie asked as she directed the footmen in the direction of the chateau door. Charles wore an innocent smile as he replied.  
  
"Yes, they are fine, however aunt Jacqueline tried to feed the baby while we were in the carriage and the result was not a very good one," Charles looked up at his sister who was remembering the incident on the way up. "We were about a mile from the town of Sens, when Michelle became hungry. Aunt decided to feed the baby, however she did not realise that feeding and bumpy roads do not mix."  
  
Francis and Marie looked at one another in worry as Nicole and Charles shared a smile. Nicole continued the story, "it is alright, grandpapa. Do not worry, for the only uncle Laurent's shirt ended up suffering, nothing more. All are in good health and are most probably inside helping Aunt Louise prepare supper."  
  
"Well," the Queen stated after a brief period of silence, "at least they are alright." For a brief second, the Queen was worried about the health of her baby goddaughter, who had only recently celebrated her first birthday.  
  
The four of them turned around as they heard the third and final carriage pull up to the entrance. Nicole remained within her grandfather's arms, helping to keep them both warm in the wintry air, while her brother stood in front of his grandmother, the Queen's hands placed on his young shoulders. They smiled as the footman jumped down from his post and opened the carriage door.  
  
The first to exit the carriage was Prince Henry, the Crowned Prince of France and father to Charles and Nicole. His dark cloak ruffled in the wintry breeze as he tried to get used to the chilliness of the night. He smiled and waved gently when he saw his children and parents waiting for them, but then turned back to the carriage when he heard someone calling him. He held out his large hand, as a smaller, mitten-covered hand placed itself within his. Princess Danielle was the second to exit the dimly lit carriage. The crisp snow crunched under her feet as the beautiful Princess rejoined her husband. She glanced around the familiar surroundings, and shivered as a cold breeze blew past. Her husband, who was holding her hand, felt her shiver and as quick as lightning removed his cloak and wrapped it around his wife and the children she was carrying. The Princess was four months pregnant with her fourth child and was only now beginning to show. While everyone was thinking that it would be another Prince for the royal house, the Princess had a gut feeling that her next child was going to be a little sister for Nicole to dot upon. Nicole had her hopes up that it was going to be a girl, and every night before going to sleep, prayed for a little sister to play dress ups with and tell secrets to. Within the Danielle's arms, slept little Philippe, the Prince and Princess's second born son. A bubbly child, Philippe was a little rascal and enjoyed running around for people to chase him. He once even took off with his grandfather's royal sceptre, and it was only found when Danielle sat down upon it in the palace library. Overall, he was too much like his father, when Henry was a boy. However, he was a lovable character, and had the ability to make anyone laugh with his gorgeous little antics and cute smile.  
  
Nicole and Charles quickly dashed over to their father, excited to see their mother and father and filled with little stories to tell them. Henry swept his two children up into his strong embrace, and the three of them laughed happily.  
  
"Hello papa," Nicole exclaimed happily as her father gave her and her brother a warm kiss upon the cheek.  
  
"Hello Princess. Hello Charles," the young Prince smiled widely as his father acknowledged him in a regal tone, making him feel grown up and respected in an adult manner. "How was your trip?"  
  
Nicole and Charles looked at one another then over at their grandparents, who smiled cheekily at them. At that moment, the four of them erupted into laughter, with Prince Henry looking on in confusion. "What is it?" Henry looked bewildered as he glanced over at his pregnant wife for some answers. His confusion increased as Danielle simply shrugged her shoulders, and went back to keeping Philippe warm.  
  
"Don't worry Henry, we'll tell you the story inside," the King finally answered as everybody settled down. Henry released his children from his grasp as they dashed over to their mother to give her a kiss and a hug. Francis watched as his wife walked over to the Princess and inquired about their trip. "I see that Philippe didn't last very long," Francis whispered to his son as he watched Marie caress his tiny grandson's cheek. Like Charles, Philippe bore an uncanny resemblance to his father.  
  
"No," Henry replied gently, "he practically slept the entire way." The Prince watched as his mother lifted his sleeping son from his wives arms. Danielle wrapped a blanket around the young Prince, to keep him warm. He stirred gently, but drifted off again as his grandmother cradled him and hummed a slow tune in his ear.  
  
Henry watched his young family with a silent pride. Danielle. She was his wife, best friend, guide, lover and the mother of his beautiful children. She was his everything. Her outer beauty was great; however her inner beauty was immeasurable. Nothing and no one could possibly compare to her and what love and compassion she held within. Once a servant in her own home, the two of them fell for each other through a pure act of fate. Danielle's stepmother, the ex-baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, had sold the servant Maurice to pay off her taxes. Danielle, through her courageous and compassionate heart, sacrificed her life to rescue him; in the processes, telling off an arrogant Prince. After that, they kept on meeting, sometime in the most unusual ways. However, he came very close to losing her after the masquerade ball. It was during that period of time before he attempted to rescue her, that he was forced to think about his life. Danielle showed him that being King gave him the opportunity to change his life and the lives of others around him; that looks can not tell you what a person is like and that beauty can be indecisive, that stature is not important when it comes to matters of the heart and that life is purely for living. However, the most important lesson of all was she taught him what true love was and that it shouldn't be left to fate. After, their marriage she had blessed him with a family; two beautiful children within their second year and a son in their fourth. They were perfect in his eyes - nothing could change that.  
  
Charles Henry Francis, his first son. From the moment Henry was born, it was expected of him to not only become King and rule the country in the future, but also to father an heir. From the first moment Henry held his son; emotions he never knew existed were brought to life. Charles was a splitting image of his father, and as the years went by that became more and more obvious. Born with his father's dark brown hair, stormy grey eyes and even his roguish smile, Charles was destined to become a little heartbreaker in his future years. But he was also a smart boy; interested in history and how things worked, Charles loved going out and getting his hands dirty. He even built his own tree house where he could hide out whenever he was in trouble. Charles wanted to spend as much time as he could with the Prince, who at times could get caught up in royal matters which could send him away from home. He spent many hours with his father; listening to his stories around the dinner table, accompanying him on hunting trips and even attempting to read the same books as Henry. Together, they were a perfect match.  
  
Then there was Nicole, his little angel. Henry was surprised when he heard two baby cries the morning Danielle had gone into labour. He had been blessed with a son and a gorgeous little daughter, Nicole Paulette Marie. He spent hours marvelling at how small her hands were and how cute her smile was. A dream, that was the only way to describe how he felt. A perfect replica of her mother, Nicole was the definition of adorable. With sky blue eyes, rosy cheeks and chestnut coloured hair which cascaded in ringlets, she was daddy's little Princess. Henry dotted on her shamelessly, and looked out for her like only a father can. The young Princess spent a great deal of her time playing with the young girls at court and painting with Gustave, who was always telling him what a little artist she was. She was like a mother to her little brother, and at times it looked as though Charles respected her like a mother as well, although he would never admit it. She was a born romantic, as Leonardo put it. She loved listening to stories of Princes and their ladies and romantic fairytales. Henry had even had men of the court come up to him, offering their sons as a future husband to his little girl. But the Prince would have none of it, opting to let Nicole chose, preferring that she didn't make that decision just yet.  
  
Finally, there was little Philippe. The trouble maker of the lot, Philippe prided himself on getting into some sort of trouble and making others save him because he couldn't get out of it. Danielle had completely caught him off guard when she told him she was expecting their third child. It was Christmas Eve and the twins had just turned two. But, as with all of his children, it was a beautiful and rewarding moment his son, Philippe Edward Marcus entered the world. At first, everyone thought that Philippe was going to look like his mother; born with dark blue eyes and a light patch of brown hair. However, he soon grew out of that, when his hair began to darken and his features strengthen to look more like Henry's. But with his spirited attitude, it seemed like hardly anyone could get him to settle down. All accept his grandmother. Marie had a special way with her youngest grandson that could not be explained, but they were grateful for. However, he was a little darling and everybody knew it.  
  
And now, Danielle was pregnant again with another child. Boy or girl; Henry didn't know, but he secretly hoped for another daughter. He would never tell Danielle that, the two always had a competitive streak between them, and it was always fun to see who won.  
  
"Henry...Henry," the Prince was brought out of his thoughts by his wife. "Are you coming in?" When he finally looked at her, Danielle smiled and held out her mitten covered hand. "Sweetheart, come inside. It's absolutely freezing out here."  
  
The Prince smiled warmly at his wife and took her offered hand. He hadn't known true peace until she came into his life. He loved her more then life itself and was willing to sacrifice anything to keep her happy. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Henry asked as the two of them walked through the crisp snow in the direction of the chateau.  
  
"Why yes milord, you have. However, if you wish to tell me again, you may do so..." Henry was about to accept his Princesses invitation but was stopped suddenly when she placed a gentle finger to his lips, silencing him, "...only when we are inside though."  
  
Danielle chuckled at her husband's disappointment. She loved no one with the kind of passion and commitment that she had for Henry. He was perfection in everyway in her eyes. He was a wonderful husband, a dedicated father, a regal and passionate leader and a trustworthy friend. He was certainly one of a kind, totally irreplaceable.  
  
"But darling that's unfair," the Princess heard her husband mutter, "I wish to tell you now."  
  
The Princess looked back at her husband, and was surprised to finding him pouting. It was the same look that Charles sported whenever he didn't get his way; at least she knew where he got it from. Sometimes she couldn't believe that this man before her was the next King of France; he could be so childish at times. However, Henry's pout was short lived, for as soon as he and his wife locked eyes, they burst out into laughter. This was another trait that Henry loved about his wife. Her sense of humour was witty and intelligent as well as being comical. The royal court had been able to witness some rather memorable outbursts by the Crowned Princess, some of which had the entire court laughing.  
  
"Henry," Danielle said through bouts of laughter, "grow up, will you!" They laughed at her remark, but soon the Prince of France held a playful spark in his eye.  
  
"That Milady is no way to speak to your Prince. I think you need to run rather fast if you are to escape the punishment I have in mind for you," Henry had a playful smirk upon his face, which Danielle returned playfully. "I think that somebodies in a little bit of trouble with her husband."  
  
"Oh Henry," Danielle looked over at her husband innocently, "you wouldn't really force a pregnant woman; your pregnant wife, no less, to run. Would you? That could be awfully dangerous Milord, what would Mother and Father say about this?"  
  
The Prince thought carefully for a second then returned his intense gaze to his wife. "But sweetheart, you must remember that you were climbing trees and riding horses during your first pregnancy. And may I remind you that you were pregnant with twins at the time?"  
  
"Yes I remember, my sweet husband," Danielle tried quickly to think of a comeback that would end all of this so that she could go back inside and snuggles up beside the fire. "But you must remember that I am not as young as I used to be and have had to carry 3 babies Milord. It doesn't do the body any good. What would you do if something were to happen to us?" The Princess rubbed her belly while looking thoughtfully at her husband.  
  
"Yes, I would have to raise those little rugrats of yours, Milady. Think of all the grey hairs," Henry rubbed his chin, while thinking out loud, just so Danielle could hear him.  
  
"Those rugrats, Milord, are our children and may I say that our son's act more like their father everyday then their mother," Danielle countered her husband's comment.  
  
"What darling, more handsome, charming and completely loveable, just like their father?" Henry smirked as he watched his wife, who was shaking her head in disagreement.  
  
"No Milord, if I think of it from that perspective, I guess they really do take more after their mother then you," the Princess sighed gently at her husband who sent her a cheeky glare. "Oh I must certainly have a good influence on our children, Henry."  
  
"Who knows, my love? However, if the boys take after you, then most certainly Nicole must take after her father," Henry smiled confidently when he mentioned his five year old daughter.  
  
"What, I've never noticed a single chest hair on my daughter! Milord, is there something you are not telling me?" Danielle snickered as her husband looked at her shocked, but then playfully upset. "No Henry, she is much too sweet to take after you."  
  
Again, the Prince put on his little pout as his wife walked over to hug him. "Well perhaps there is a little bit of you in our children. I have seen both of our boys sporting that little pout every so often. Perchance, Milord, they got that from you?"  
  
Henry playfully pretended to think about it for a minute then smiled, "agreed, Milady." He then stuck out his hand, which Danielle grabbed and shook forcefully. He gently pulled her small body into his own and enveloped her in his strong, warm embrace and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Danielle wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she slowly deepened the kiss. However, they soon felt the lack of air calling for them and released one another from the embrace. Henry was the first to speak as he lowered his forehead to his wives.  
  
"However Milady, this does not excuse you from telling your husband to grow up!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing, Danielle and Henry entered the chateau to feel the warm presence of their family and friends. It engulfed the two of them, making them feel as though yet a wonderful Christmas together was awaiting them. Sitting on the cosy leather couches in front of the crackling fire place was Gustave and Laurent, heavily involved in a conversation. Sitting on lounges opposite one another, both were holding a warm mug in their hands as the debate continued to precede, much to the Prince and Princesses amusement. Gustave and Laurent were perfect for one another; they could always find something to argue about, most of the time from different points of view. Yet, in the end it simply came down to a staring contest, which Laurent usually tended to win.  
  
The Princess looked over at her wonderful and doting brother-in-law, Laurent. Danielle had been elated when she found out that Laurent had proposed to her step sister, Jacqueline. Laurent, in a sense was like a brother to Henry, so he was always around the palace, drifting around to see everyone, especially Jacqueline. The two could hardly keep their eyes from one another and at every ball, made sure that they had their first and last dance together. When the Baroness Rodmilla and Marguerite had been subjected to the lives of servants in the castle, Jacqueline was given the position of Baroness and through the royal family, was given ownership of the Manor de Barbarac. Although she hated what her mother had done to Danielle and herself, without her mother's presence, she became unsettled, depressed and confused. She locked herself in her room, refusing to see anyone, not even Danielle. Yet through all of the ignoring and avoiding, Laurent was there for her and was able to pull her out of the darkness and make her feel wanted, loved and safe. Laurent finally proposed on New Year's Eve, and under the glowing array of fireworks, Jacqueline accepted. They were married a year after Danielle and Henry, and after a few years of trying, they welcomed their first child, Michelle Cecelia Danielle to their family.  
  
Danielle looked over at her childhood best friend, who was continuously interrupting the Captain of the Guard, as if to persuade him that whatever they were talking about was absolutely foolproof. Gustave had definitely grown up over the years; he was no longer the thin gangly youth that would stutter and always trip over himself. Still a painter, the 24 year old was now a strong, mature young man who was passionate about anything that he wanted to do. His physique had filled out more through rigorous training with royal guards (one of Prince Henry's suggestions), and he was currently courting a young lady that Danielle had set him up with. Helena was a beautiful girl who had only joined the court after moving to France from England. The Princess had noticed Helena's loneliness in court and how while most courtiers were out gossiping and flirting, Helena was instead reading, drawing and exploring all the art the castle had to offer. At one of King Francis's royal masquerades, Danielle had introduced them, and while they were engaged in a passionate conversation about some of Michelangelo's finest art work, the Princess gently slipped away. Danielle kept an eye on the two the whole evening, happy that both where at complete ease with one another and had not left each others side once that whole evening. Since then, love had truly bloomed, and Danielle had noticed on many occasions, Gustave and Helena sitting together painting in the fields, stealing secret kisses when they believed that no one was watching. However, Helena wasn't able to join them for Christmas this year, instead having to travel back to London to celebrate with her family.  
  
Danielle took a seat beside her childhood best friend and pinched him gently on the arm, "And what are you badgering our dear captain about this time, Gustave?" Prince Henry laughed and took a seat beside the Captain.  
  
"I wasn't badgering him, Danielle," Gustave playfully poked her back, and smirked when he saw her twitch. "I was simply asking Laurent whether he thought it would be a good idea if I painted a portrait of the Royal Guard for the palace. They are such an important part of this country that I believe it is only right that they are acknowledged."  
  
Danielle looked thoughtfully at her friend, obviously impressed with his kind offer. Gustave had prided himself on completing some wonderful pieces of artwork for the palace. Portraits of the King and Queen, Henry and Danielle, he even did a spectacular piece of the royal family in honour of the twins christening. In their royal robes, Danielle sat holding baby Nicole with the Queen standing to her left. And to the Princesses right stood her husband, proudly holding Charles, with the King standing admirably beside his son. It was a beautiful painting, and Danielle pleaded with Gustave to have it hung in the royal court room, for all to see. The young painter happily obliged, and in the next few days was congratulated and complimented by many of the courts highest officials for the wonderful portrait. Currently he was working on a three generation portrait; containing King Francis and his future successors, Henry and Charles. It was a surprise that Danielle had requested in honour of Francis's next birthday, for there was nothing more that the King enjoyed then his family.  
  
"Well, I think that is a wonderful idea, Gustave," Prince Henry brought the Princess out of her thoughts. Henry smiled at his young friend, "I think that Laurent would have to be stupid to say no. What do you say to that offer Laurent?"  
  
"Well of course I agree. I bet the men would love their faces to be placed on a piece of canvas and hung out for the world to see," the group laughed heartily at Laurent's playful remark, as Danielle spotted the Queen walking into the room. The Princess stood as her mother-in-law walked over to her, smiling gently. Danielle laughed gently when she heard Laurent make the comment that he was not a very good model and couldn't stand still even if his very life depended upon it.  
  
"Danielle sweetheart, I put Philippe to bed, however he woke up and wishes for a kiss from his mama," the Queen sighed at the sweetness of her youngest grandson as Danielle gave a gentle smile in return.  
  
"Alright, I'll come up there. Mother, are Charles and Nicole in their beds yet?" Danielle asked as she and the Queen began walking towards the door of which the Queen had just come. Marie shook her head and told her daughter- in-law that they were in the kitchen, with Jacqueline and Paulette. Danielle turned toward the direction of the kitchen but was stopped when her husband gently grabbed her hand and looked up at her. "Is there something wrong Henry?"  
  
"I'll go get Charles and Nicole, alright sweetheart? You just go up and see Philippe and I will bring the other two up when they've finished their hot chocolates," Henry stood up beside his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as Danielle smiled at him.  
  
"Alright, but please make sure that they come up soon. It has been a long day for all of us, and what I do not wish for tomorrow are grumpy children with not enough sleep," Danielle giggled gently as Henry grinned in agreement and began walking off in the direction of the kitchen. Danielle assured her friends that she would be back soon and rushed off beside the Queen to put her toddler son to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -Kitchen-  
  
"I told you Nicole, Anthony fell of his horse. That is how he broke his arm, he told me he was practicing jousting with Pierre," Charles looked over at his sister who was munching on a chocolate chip biscuit, while sipping on her hot chocolate. The two of them sat alone in the adjoining dining room, listening in the background to the sound of Paulette and Louise unpacking the food, and Jacqueline humming some unknown tune. The conversation had been upon who had more marshmallows, however it soon changed to the latest piece of children's gossip, and a debate had begun.  
  
"I'm afraid not Charles. Marie told me that he was running about the house because there was a mouse on the loose. Anthony was standing on top of a chair and when their maid Rosa came through the door and started screaming because she saw the mouse, he jumped and fell off the chair, breaking his arm. Marie was told by Rosa who was recovering in the kitchen," Nicole watched as her brother started picking out the chunks of marshmallows from his hot chocolate. She frowned at this display and continued to watch as she saw their father come through the door.  
  
"Hello papa," Nicole exclaimed happily as she forgot all about her brother's actions. She held out her short little arms in her father's direction, her gesture to be hugged. Prince Henry happily obliged, sweeping Nicole out of her chair and engulfed his small daughter in a warm hug. She giggled with happiness as he kissed her on the head. He placed his daughter back in her seat and looked over at his son who wore a sulking expression upon his youthful face; Henry soon noticed that his eldest son was thinking deeply about something.  
  
"Something wrong, Charles?" Henry looked worryingly at his son. Although he respected Charles wishes to be treated more like a mature boy then a baby, Henry couldn't help but worry about his son and dot upon him like only a father could. Henry, in a sense couldn't relate to his son's wish to be treated more grown up. While Henry as a boy was eager to gain attention even if that meant acting like a spoilt little boy, Charles wished to be treated like his father, an adult. The Crowned Prince remembered something that his wife had told him the first time Charles told him that he wished to be treated like a big kid. She said that it was because Charles idolised him so much that he wanted to be exactly the same as his father, in every way. Even if that meant being addressed in the same way as Henry was. Henry didn't know whether this was a compliment or a problem. Of course he wanted his son to look up to him; Henry felt proud about the new person he was since Danielle walked into his life. Yet Charles was only 5 and still his baby boy. He didn't want Charles to miss out on childhood because he was too 'mature', he wanted him to see things that Henry as a boy had been too caught up in ignorance, to see.  
  
Charles looked up at his father and smiled, "No father, actually I'm fine." Henry sighed in relief yet was still curious to find out what his son was so deeply thinking about. Nicole had since her conversation with her brother, finished her hot chocolate and placed the mug in the kitchen for Paulette. Admitting gently that she was tired, she kissed each of the women in the kitchen goodnight and headed back into the dining room and straight into her father's waiting arms.  
  
"Well what were you thinking about then, Charles? You looked much caught up in your thoughts," Henry held his little daughter in his arms in a protective embrace while placing his hand on his young son's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I was simply thinking about something that Anthony de Monefort said to me. Apparently, his little sister told Nicole a different story," the young Prince giggled as his father scooped in up into his other arm and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me about it on our way to bed, alright? You're mother was quite eager to get both of you into your beds to get a good night sleep," Henry's heart swelled as Charles nodded and he gently took a hold of his sisters hand. Nicole opened her eyes gently and let out a small smile. Charles leaned in and placed a small kiss on his sister's cheek and whispered a small 'goodnight'.  
  
As Henry headed out of the dining room, he heard his son murmur the four words which always made him grateful for the life that he had and how he could not have wished for anything more, "I love you, papa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -Children's bedroom-  
  
Danielle slowly opened the bedroom door to which her children would be sleeping in. They had been offered the chance to have separate bedrooms, however Nicole had told her parents that they preferred to stay together and share a room. She said that it felt much cosier if there were more people in the room. Charles had added that he enjoyed the added company of Nicole and Philippe; it could be far more fun with them together.  
  
"Mama?" a little voice whispered as Danielle peered inside. There curled up in his huge blanket, surrounded by teddy bears, was little Philippe. His dark wavy hair was messy and his small cherub face displayed the innocence and vulnerability that made Danielle cherish him even more. Philippe was a mother's boy, always looking for the comfort of his mothers embrace more then anyone else. Although his grandmother was the only one who could really settle him down, Philippe felt most secure in his mother's arms.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetheart? Did you want mama to come and give you a kiss?" Danielle crept up to her son's beside where he lied there waiting. Little Philippe nodded, and when he saw Danielle open her arms to him, he uncurled himself from his blankets and shyly crept over to her. Settling himself on her lap, thumb in mouth and eyelids heavy, Philippe gently let himself succumb to the slow tune of his mother's melody. Whenever her children found it hard to sleep, Danielle felt that the best comfort came from a warm cuddle and a gentle tune. It had worked on her as a child, and now it was the perfect remedy for her own children.  
  
The Princess stroked her baby son's dark hair, and thought about how much Philippe looked like his father. Philippe had her father's eyes, a stormy blue, not gentle blue like her own, or stormy grey like Henry's. Charles would have to be the perfect replica of Henry as Nicole was of her; however Philippe was the perfect physical mixture of both of them. She thanked God then and there for the beautiful perfection of her family. The strong love they had for one another was something to marvel at. The children admired one another immensely, something unexpected from children of royalty.  
  
She was awoken from her thoughts when she felt movement within her arms. She looked down to see Philippe with his head leaning against her belly. Philippe had been quite hesitant about the idea of being a big brother; however Charles was able to successfully convince him that being a big brother was the best thing in the world. Nicole had told her that Charles had compared it to chocolate, Philippe's favourite food. This made the Princess laugh. She simply had to tell her husband, who too, couldn't help but laugh at the concept of his fourth child being compared to a chocolate bar.  
  
"Mama, I can feel the baby," Philippe whispered as his small hand landed on the spot where the baby had just kicked. Danielle smiled warmly at her son as the little boy continued to feel her stomach, searching for another kick. The baby intrigued the young Prince who was still getting used to the idea that milk came from the cow. Philippe actually started crying when his Grandpapa told him that baby chickens came from eggs. This was unknown to Danielle, who couldn't understand why her son suddenly refused to eat eggs. However, after finally explaining it to Philippe, the young Prince was still quite hesitant about eating, continuously asking his mother whether a baby chicken was within his breakfast egg, much to the families amusement.  
  
"Is the baby coming to play?" Philippe looked up his mother; his eyelids where still heavy, but the thought of a game of hide and seek would wake the young Prince in an instant. Danielle kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"No darling, the baby is just getting ready for beddie-byes too. Just like you are," Danielle stood up and gently placed her young son back within the warm comfort of his blankets. Pulling the tangled sheets up to his chin, Danielle smiled as Philippe nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay mama. Night," the young Prince gently closed his eyes as his mother laid a protective kiss upon his small forehead. Stroking the messy hair away from his eyes, the Princess almost didn't hear her husband enter the room.  
  
"Did you get him to sleep?" Danielle spun around to see her husband standing in the doorway. In his protective embrace were their two eldest children sleeping quietly. Danielle nodded gently as she tip toed over to Henry. The Prince gave her an exhausted smile as he handed Nicole over to her mother. Nicole felt the sudden movement and opened her eyes to find herself in her mothers embrace.  
  
"Hello mama," she whispered quietly as Danielle sat the tired Princess on her bed. Taking the nightgown which Paulette had laid at the end of the bed, Danielle kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Hello darling. A little tired, are we?" Danielle giggled as Nicole, rubbing her tired eyes nodded, each movement requiring more and more energy. "Well, you've done well sweetheart. You've had a very long day." With the help of her mother, Nicole was able to change out of the gown and into the warm comfort of her nightdress. Just as quickly, Nicole dragged herself under the covers and let out a relieved sigh as her head hit the warm feathery pillow. After placing the dress away, Danielle returned to her daughter's bedside to straighten the unruly bed sheets.  
  
"Goodnight, mama," Nicole whispered as she drifted slowly into the awaiting arms of sleep. Danielle replied with a kiss on the cheek and a gentle caress on the young Princesses cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, my little Princess," and with that, Danielle rushed over to her son's beside, where Henry had tucked Charles in. Like his sister, Charles was finding it difficult not to go to sleep. As soon as he saw his father duck off to see Nicole and his mother running her fingers through his unruly hair, Charles fought sleep off less.  
  
"Goodnight, mother," Charles murmured with a yawn. Danielle returned a warm smile as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight darling," she whispered as Charles drifted off into the world of sleep. Danielle continued to look at her son as she watched the steady rise and fall of his small chest, indicating as his breathing relaxed and evened out, that he had fallen asleep. She looked over at her husband who was now at Philippe's bedside. She watched him plant a gentle kiss upon his forehead, and stood up. Finally removing his gaze from his son, Henry looked over at his wife who was sitting beside Charles. He smiled as she stood up and watched him come over. He lovingly wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of power or of overwhelming passion; it was simply a kiss of love, the kind that Danielle enjoyed the most.  
  
Ending the kiss, Henry looked over his wives shoulder at his sleeping son, a warm smile appearing upon his face. His wife followed his gaze and also smiled tenderly.  
  
"Thankyou," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. His words, especially when spoken in that particular manner, always made a wonderful feeling arise in her body. Danielle looked up her husband with interest.  
  
"Thankyou for what, Milord?" Prince Henry looked down at his beautiful wife and thanked God at that moment for allowing him to be so lucky to have her in his life.  
  
"For this, Milady," he gestured to the three sleeping children in the room, "For all of this." Looking directly into her husbands eyes, Danielle realised what he was talking about. She blushed as she answered him.  
  
"A girl does what she can sire," she smiled, remembering the old line from the past. Henry was about to interrupt her, but Danielle placed her fingertips on his lips, silencing him, "Henry."  
  
Henry smiled gently at her wrapped her in a warm hug. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips as the couple turned off the light and quietly closed the door, letting their children bask in the world of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -Back in the Sitting Room-  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed; I can't stand waiting for Danielle and Henry any longer," Gustave sat up from his seat on the couch and headed in the direction of the bed chambers. So far, Laurent and Jacqueline, Leonardo, Paulette, Louise and Maurice had all headed off to bed. The hour was late, and everyone was fighting to keep their eyes open.  
  
"Alright, goodnight Gustave," the King murmured as he waved off the young man. Gustave made a quick bow and darted off, actually running into Henry as he came through the entrance.  
  
"Sorry Henry," the young painter murmured, "but I just can't keep my eyes open." Gustave rubbed his eyes as Henry laughed gently. He patted his friend upon the back as he nudged him towards the bed chamber corridor.  
  
"Alright, Gustave. Danielle and I are about to turn in for the evening as well. Danielle's actually sleeping at the moment," he laughed as he remembered his wife falling onto the bed and immediately curling up and dozing off to sleep. "I just came to say goodnight to my parents, are they still up?" Henry thanked the young painter as he nodded.  
  
"Oh Henry, there you are," Queen Marie kissed her only son upon the cheek as she and her husband also came through the sitting room entrance. "Your father and I are heading off to bed, I have a feeling he might be rather grumpy tomorrow if we don't head off now."  
  
"That's alright mother. I just came in to say good night to you all. Danielle's fast asleep in bed, as well as the children," Henry hugged his father as he spoke and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Well, goodnight everyone."  
  
Francis watched as his son walked down the corridor towards his chambers. He looked at his wife and smiled at her, "She really has changed him Marie. He is truly a better man know that Danielle is in his life."  
  
Marie shook her head in disagreement, much to her husband's surprise, "She hasn't changed him, Francis. She has simply brought out the best of him, something that we were unable to do. That Henry," she stated, motioning towards her son's chambers, "was really there all along." 


End file.
